pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf Group
Wolf Group Security Corporation Wolf Group is a privatelly owned military corporation with many of it's shares being owned by AFA, It does activities like VIP protection, Corporative security, Private Security, Security Counceling, Intelligence gathering, Recon, Combat support, Air patrols, Anti Drone security and other roles done by PMC groups. SOG: SOG is the "Special Operations Group" a unit part of WGSC that specializes in CQB Raids, Intel gathering, HVT Capture and Killings, Hostage Rescue and Urban Assault. They are mostly recruited from retired western SOF and Intelligence agencies, and are trained further by other Ex SOF, the total number of the unit is 300 including all three branches Combat: The name of this branch implies it pretty much, Mostly trained for urban combat and CQB but with also training in jungle warfare, guerrilla warfare, hostage rescue. and optional extra training like scuba diving, combat diving, HALO and HAHO jumps, K9 training, SERE, Active Shooting Incident, Alpine Warfare etc. Intelligence: This Branch specializes in well intelligence, Mostly intelligence gathering to support other forces and branches as well as the prevention of attacks, and law enforcement support. But also have the Special Intelligence Activities Department Codenamed "Jackals" sub branch that acts as the main "black ops" force doing things like Targeted assasinations, Political Intervention and other more subversive activities that other units don't do, Most members of this unit where on some kind of intelligence agency or similar paramilitary group and usually go through the Combat Branch First. Protection: This is probably the most normal of the brances serving as security counceling, Corporative security and VIP Protection, this is just really a scale up of the standard protection units and usually serve in more hostile environments that those standard units. Ops: Intel support for Syrian forces fighting ISIS Operation Swordfish Operation Drumroll (Support for Syrian forces as JTAC, Marking targets for CAS and artillery) Operation Cobra (Support for Colombian Forces in the drugwar) Operation Brass Whirlwind (Several Raids in Pakistani territory eliminating Al Qaeda HVT's, Mostly as support for Pakistani Forces) Forces: 12000 Total Personnel 300 Total Personnel in the Special Operations Group (SOG) 80 Oskosh Sandcats 5 BMP-K "Rys" 5 Leopard 2A7 2 A-10 1500 Assorted modified civilian pick up trucks (Brands include Toyota, Nissan, Ford, Chevrolet, GMC, Honda, Ram) 3 Elbit Hermes 9000 15 MD-500 (10 in transport roles and 5 armed with M2HB's and Lau-68 Rocket Pods) 5 UH-1 (4 in transport roles and 1 armed with M134D's on the doors, Gau 19's on the winglets and Lau-68 Rocket Pods) INF Equipment: Rifles: M4A1 HK-416 MK-16 MK-17 AFA N-63 AFA N-63A1 AFA MSAR-44 AFA HECAR-7 AFA CQSAR-63 AFA M-34 "Blade" (Used only by SOG) Handguns Glock 17,19,21,30,42,43 P226 P320 AFA P6.23 AFA DBHV-6 Launchers: RPG-7V2 SRAW AFA Firebolt AFA APMML Javelin Grenade Launchers: AFA SCGL-20 AFA LARR-12 M203 M320 M32 SMG´s: AFA SB-623 AFA SC-45 AFA 45BMP MPX Kriss Vector PDW´s: AFA HSC-882 "SwordFish" CMCAW 1 (used by Peacekeeping units) P-90 LMG´s: AFA HVLMG-50 AFA LMG 1 AFA PMMG 8 PKM M249 SAW MG-3 Shotguns: AFA GURS-1240 AFA SDMS-12 AFA 12GUBS M1014 Saiga 12 Remington 870 Mossberg 500 DMR´s: AFA SASR 308 SR-25 SCAR-H SSR Crew Served: M2HB M134D M252 Mortar BGM-71C TOW Other: AFA BRWS Series AFA HVBK-11 AUDS Anti-UAV Defence System Location´s: HQ: Oslo, Norway Ignore the comments, this page was edgy as fuck, goddamn looking bad at it, it was truly some of the most idiotic bullshit i have ever done but meh, it's mostly fixed now innit?